bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hikaru Kurosaki
, Sōzōshin | birthday = November 17 | age = Unknown | gender = Male | height = 6'3" (192.024 cm) | weight = 199 lbs (90.2648 kg) | eyes = Blue Topaz | hair = Red | blood type = O | affiliation = Yonkō (loosely) | previous affiliation = | occupation = Owner of Kurosaki Winery | previous occupation = Captain of the Seventh Division | team = Yonkō (loosely) | previous team = | partner = Unknown | previous partner = Yonkō | base of operations = Kyoto Prefecture | marital status = Married | relatives = Rukia Kurosaki (wife) Mizu Kurosaki (younger brother) | education = | status = Active | shikai = Tenshitō | bankai = Not Yet Revealed }} Hikaru Kurosaki (黒崎光る, Kurosaki Hikaru), normally addressing himself to strangers as Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki, is the former Captain of the in the Gotei 13, and is also one of the four Yonkō. During the First Shinigami-Arrancar War, Hikaru earned the moniker, Hitokiri Urufukuro (殺人者黒狼, "Urufukuro the Manslayer"; literally Man-Slayer, Wolf of Darkness) for his legendary feats in battle. It was at some point after the war that Hikaru left, sometime after Seireitou Kawahiru's defection from the Gotei 13, taking up residence in the World of the Living. He is the owner of Kurosaki Winery, and among the two Yonkō also living in the world of the living, makes the most profit. Hikaru still remains in contact with both Seireitou and Raian Getsueikirite. Appearance .]] Hikaru is a very tall and highly fit Shinigami. He is often seen with a cheerful demeanor, until he enters battle, in which he puts on a very serious and analytical look. He has mid-back length red hair tied in a thick ponytail and a cross-shaped sword scar on his left cheek. The scar actually consists of two separate scars - a long one running diagonally down his face from just below the outer corner of his left eye to just above his chin and a slightly shorter scar running diagonally across it in the other direction from just to the left of the bridge of his nose to his left jawbone. Hikaru's hair is thick and abundant, with all of the shorter frontal hairs falling across his face as bangs rather than being in the ponytail at the nape of his neck. During the war, Hikaru wore his ponytail higher, tying his hair tighter so that it wouldn't appear as loose as it currently does. Hikaru's eyes are of a blue topaz color. Hikaru wears a very simple wardrobe, unlike any of his fellow Yonkō comrades, consisting of a burgandy-red kimono of worn cloth with a white umanori hakama, zori and white tabi. As the Captain of the Seventh Division, Hikaru wore a white haori with the ensignia of the division's symbol on his back, over his standard Shinigami attire. He would also wear a lavender scarf over his neck, similar to how Byakuya Kuchiki wears his white scarf, which was a gift to him by his then-girlfriend and now wife, Rukia Kurosaki. Personality Hikaru is usually a laid back, flamboyant, and sarcastic, winery owner, sometimes giving off the impression that he is a "crazy old storyteller". However, Hikaru can and will show a deceptively cunning side to him if the situation he is in warrants it. He has the tenancy to drone on in battle to annoy his opponents, as well as stall for time by dragging out the basic parts of a swordfight for pure amusement. Even among other Shinigami, Hikaru doesn't seem to like to portray himself as anything more than a winery owner. In addition to this, Hikaru is always willing to put others before himself, both in terms of well-being and social standing. With respect to this, Hikaru usually refers to others with the noble honorific of "-dono" while nearly always speaking of himself with the particularly humble pronoun "sessha" (translated as "this one") and ending his phrases with the formal verb "de gozaru" (translated as "that it is" or "that I am"). He will often display a extremely positive attitude, almost too postive, which will sometimes lead him into all sorts of trouble as he tends to dismiss bad things as just imagination. Almost all the time, with an almost annoying demeanor, he'll laugh in his own unique strange way (a-ha-ha-ha ha-ha!). These cause both allies and opponents alike to doubt his combat and leadership abilities severely. His overly affable nature is also less appreciated by his wife, Rukia Kurosaki, who has to constantly track down her wanderlust husband whose movements are totally unpredictable. He claims to love transversing through dimensions via Senkaimon, but often gets weak and downright ill after passing through one, to almost comical proporations. But Hikaru reveals these traits of his to be merely a facade, justifying them by saying that "life is too short to be serious all the time like some constipated anime character with spiky black hair," and also that "it's much too fun". Despite these traits, Hikaru's true persona is a vast network of morals and views that have been derived from the countless experiences he has been through. He will often attempt to diffuse tense situations with soft, calming words and a somewhat clownish personality involving feigned clumsiness and his trademark interjection "oro". These traits lead those unfamiliar with Hikaru to view him as ineffectual or easily exploitable, but more perceptive people become aware in short order that his gift for placatory eloquence and veiled redirection of disagreeable situations suggest a deep wisdom belied by his youthful, unassuming visage; despite his actual older age. Having a strong philosophy of living life according to one's choices, Hikaru is reluctant to judge others for their personal actions, beliefs or mistakes and always offers hopeful encouragement so that those who have stumbled onto the wrong path might redeem themselves in the future. However, when forced to draw his sword against those who abuse their power and undervalue the lives of others, Hikaru's calm temperament gives way to a marked intensity capable of intimidating even other skilled Shinigami and can go so far as to become a powerful fury, despite his compulsion toward diplomacy. In either amusement or opposition, Hikaru is willing to point out the errors in judgement, especially in regards to Seireitou Kawahiru. But even so, he respects the latter greatly, although prefering not to show it, as he said in his own regards, will "prevent him Seireitou from getting a bigger ego." In his time off, he can often be seen drinking the sake made at his own winery, as well as napping. At times, Hikaru can appear lecherous, though he is less outward about it compared to his friend, Seireitou. He doesn't like fighting, always attempting to end fights peacefully with dialogue, though, when this fails, he is willing to enter a fight and put his full willpower behind it. He refuses to take the lives of innocent people. When in battle, Hikaru commands a high level of honor and integrity, much like his friend, Raian Getsueikirite. He prefers to fight one-on-one, though on a few occasions, he has been seen to fight with a group. Bloodline Hikaru's ancestry stems from the Guren Kurosaki, and all four Yonkō of the Second Generation. Simply put, he is 1/4 Kurosaki, 1/4 Kawahiru, 1/4 Asakura, and 1/4 Getsueikirite. Because of his mixed bloodline with the Getsueikirite, he is not a pure-blooded Sōzōshin, though he does come dangerously close. Because of this mixed blood from great lines, Hikaru's potential power as a Shinigami was much higher than others when he was younger. History .]] Hikaru is one of the oldest Shinigami alive in the present time. According to lore, he was one of the first Shinigami to enter the after founded the organization. His first position was as an unseated officer in the , but this was so he would not attract too much attention. Later on, his skills and lineage were recognized by the Captains, and he was recommended by six of the Captains of the time, and approved by three other Captains, including the Captain-Commander. However, when asked to perform his Bankai, Hikaru declined, saying that he did not want to hurt the Captains who were witnessing the ceremony. The only one to have witnessed his Bankai to that point were Shōyō Shakyamuni and Hikaru's brother, Mizu Kurosaki, both of whom testified to Hikaru having a Bankai. However, one of the Captains took offense to Hikaru's refusal and demanded that Hikaru perform Bankai. Hikaru kept declining saying that he could not release his Bankai in front of them. Understanding that Hikaru had probable cause to not release his Bankai, he was instead given the task of gaining recommendations from six other captains, and be approved by the three Captains who were supposed to witness his Bankai. After a long week of seeking approval from the Captains, Hikaru became the new Captain of the . During his time as captain, he recruited some strange Shinigami for his inner circle. Sometime after his captaincy, he resigned from the Gotei 13, and began a self-imposed exile to the Human World (specifically Rider City) for unknown reasons. Powers & Abilities .]] : Even by captain-level standards, Hikaru has shown to have tremendous spiritual energy. Mashū Getsueikirite commented that Hikaru's very presence is monstrously overwhelming. A hint to his actual level of spirit power is given when he first demonstrated his Shikai; before activating his zanpakutō, he states that despite its sealed state, it is still a deadly Zanpakutō, as his Zanpakutō spirit demanded that he be someone with twice as much spiritual power as an average captain-level Shinigami before it would work together with him. The force of Hikaru's spiritual power is also great enough to, without any visible effort, bring the Human Yūga to his knees. He has commented that it takes a lot for him to keep his reiatsu hidden. He also claims''that he is more powerful than all of the current captains. '''Master Strategist & Tactician:' Despite his aloof and unkempt nature, Hikaru has repeatedly shown himself to be a very insightful and cunning man with a talent for thinking things well in advance as well and able to perceive any situation at hand. He generally has shown himself to also be a crafty tactician from how easily he can deceive both allies and enemies. He has also shown to be a very perceptive and analytical man from how quickly he can analyze an opponent's power and attack patterns to ultimately make them useless against him. Innate Abilities Grandmaster of Swordsmanship : Hikaru's main style of battle is swordsmanship. Among most forms, Hikaru's main styles revolve around his self-created Bōgyohanzai-ryū and battōjutsu, both of which are preformed at an almost god-like speed. He is capable of using his speed for flawless precision and to inflict lethal attacks without much effort. Hikaru prefers to wield his sword with his one hand (he doesn't seem to have a preferred hand), leaving the other hand free, and even using his sheath to act as a second tool in battle. He was able to fend off Raian using his Bankai long enough to reach the end of Raian's vast energy reserves, though his Zanpakutō was nearly broken. He has also demonstrated the ability to perform tremendously powerful and precise strikes, capable of striking through very sturdy targets, such as Seireitou's Kidō barriers. Hikaru also seems to prefer applying an "on-and-off-the-ground" method of combat, often being seen attacking opponents from aerial standpoints, such as when he attempted to use his Zanpakutō on an offending Shinigami by attacking him from the air above his head, or when he jumped upwards in an attempt to catch Raian off guard during their most recent training confrontation, before then attacking from below, using flash step to virtually teleport below the enemy. Bōgyohanzai-ryū (防御犯罪体, "Defending-with-Offense Style"): In Progress... Hohō Master : As the former Captain of the Seventh Division, Hikaru has an exceptional understanding and skill in the use of Shunpō even being so fast that an opponent does not notice when he replaces himself with an illusion made by his zanpakutō as a means of misdirection. In addition, the fact that he was always able to keep up with Kūkai Shihōin's speed during sparring sessions is further proof of his high mastery in this skill. Kidō Master : Hikaru has considerable knowledge of Kidō. He has shown himself capable of weaving together very high level Kidō without incantation, and can even use nineties-level Kidō, though he must use their incantations for full effectiveness. Hikaru has shown the unique talent to even modify and create Kidō for his own usage. *' ' (繫界儀, "World-Tying Rite"): The technique connects the space tying the living world and Hueco Mundo to produce a Garganta. The opening is generated between two large wooden posts jutting out from two large rock formations. *'Nentō Densō' (心通信, Mind Communication): This is the name given to Hikaru's ability to speak to a person with his thoughts. He often uses this seeing as it does not use any spiritual energy, so it cannot be located. *'Seireijōmae' (精神ロック, Spirit Deadlock): This is a self-made Kidō that allows Hikaru to neutralize anyone's spirit energy, similar to Kisuke Urahara's Tsuppane, Benihime technique. After analyzing a technique's reishi composition as well as the subject's muscle movements when they use the technique, by simply snapping at the moment of the attack, Hikaru can completely cancel out the attack once it makes contact. Hand-to-Hand Inability Hikaru's use of hand-to-hand combat was nearly non-existent. Throughout his years as a Shinigami, he relied solely on his Zanpakutō and energy based attacks. He has some skills in defensive and acrobatic techniques, but he cannot effectively attack with his fists. Reiseī User In order to bypass the limits of Kidō, Hikaru can convert his reiatsu into Reiseī. Hikaru has become a master at Reiseī, and he has created his own techniques. *Saikō Tsuin-Hō *Kidō Bakudan *Jūkinzoku Zanpakutō Tenshitō (天私闘, Heaven's Personal Struggle) is the name of Hikaru's Zanpakutō. In its sealed state, it takes the form of a sakabatō (逆刃刀?, lit. "reverse-blade sword") with a purple hilt, and a full moon-shaped guard. Because it is a reverse-blade katana, it is incapable of cutting an opponent when one is struck by it, but its narrow width and long length, combined with Hikaru's strong attacks, makes it a tool that can crush bones and limbs with little effort, although it cannot draw blood on its own. ' ' It is released by the command, "Shine through the Darkness" (闇を照らす, Yami o Terasu). The Zanpakutō does not have a definite form, due to its special ability. Unique to Tenshitō, Hikaru can seal and release Tenshitō's Shikai instantaneously merely by uttering the release command again. 10% of his power in Shikai equates his full power in his base form. :Shikai Special Ability: Hikaru states that Tenshitō's power is to be "random" (不特定, futokutei). Reflective of Hikaru's own personality, Tenshitō has the power to assume any type of power, ability, or shape when released into its Shikai via the command. It is truly a fearsome Zanpakutō because Hikaru can literally utilize any sort of ability in order to put an opponent off-guard. Hikaru claims that Tenshitō himself decides on the ability and form that he will assume upon each respective Shikai release, subsequently stating that he himself has no control over what the Zanpakutō chooses. However, there may be some inconsistencies with this claim as Hibiki Asakura noted that Hikaru can manipulate what form and powers Tenshitō will assume, to a limited degree, using only his formidable willpower. The powers that Tenshitō can vary from broad and simplistic, such as the manipulation of a particular element or energy-based attacks, to overly complicated techniques, such as complete hypnosis. Seireitou Kawahiru commented that among the Yonkō, both his Hanullim and Hikaru's Tenshitō are very difficult to work with as they operate in extremely inconsistent patterns. :*'Getsuga Tenshō' (月牙天衝, Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer): Tenshitō's only consistent technique, it remains one of Hikaru's most commonly used offensive abilities, as it can also be used when Tenshitō is in its sealed form. It is a powerful wave of spiritual energy, commonly held by those in the Kurosaki bloodline. Hikaru's version of the technique tends to follow the arc of his sword swing. This technique is powerful enough to negate the power of an Espada's with ease. It is colored violet, unlike the traditional blue color of most Getsuga blasts in Shikai. He can also fire faster versions of this attack that rely more on their speed and cutting power, rather than their explosive power. ' ' Tengoku Ketsugi (天国決議, lit. Resolved Heaven) is the name of Hikaru's Bankai. Hikaru's power becomes hyper-compressed in his sword. With all his power focused in one place, he can fight without using a cumbersome attack. However, because of the compression of power, and considering that because of his constant sealing of his power on a daily basis, his Bankai is 500 times stronger than his full power Shikai. Hikaru claims that it is too dangerous to be used where "innocents could be subjected to it". **'Tsugi:' (次, lit. Next) Because of his Bankai's immense power, Hikaru directs a small percentage of his power to creating a dimension called Tsugi to withstand his and his opponent's power. As the fighting continues, the dimension absorbs the reishi and force behind attacks and uses it to strengthen the containment. Hikaru cannot utilize this power, however. This is not considered a power of Hikaru's Bankai; more like a side-effect. **'Seiginomikata Ichi: Kogata Genbaku:' (正義の味方一:小型原爆, lit. Ally of Justice One: Small Bomb) This is a simple attack where Hikaru fires a blast of reishi that he can detonate at will. **'Seiginomikata Ichi Rebaru Ni: Baichi Genbaku:' (正義の味方一レベル二:培地原爆, lit. Ally of Justice One Level Two: Medium Bomb) This is an enhanced attack where Hikaru can fire a seeking bomb. **'Seiginomikata Ichi Rebaru San: Ōgata Genbaku:'(正義の味方一レベル三:大型原爆, lit. Ally of Justice One Level Three: Large Bomb) Hikaru's most powerful basic attack where he can discharge explosive energy from coming in contact with any object he wishes to detonate. **'Seiginomikata Ni: Uchidasu:' (正義の味方二: 打ち出す, lit. Ally of Justice Two: Hammer Out) An assist attack where Hikaru can refine his Bankai to have more efficient use of his power. **'Seiginomikata San: Tamotsu:'(正義の味方三: 保つ, lit. Ally of Justice Three: Keep) This attack is a gateway to using his Shikai's special ability of randomness. Using this ability amplifies Hikaru's destructive power. **'Seiginomikata Shi: Kyōka:' (正義の味方四:高める, lit. Ally of Justice Four: Enhance) Hikaru can will his speed and power to increase using this ability, but his defense becomes weaker. **'Seiginomikata Go: Rairō Otakebi:' (正義の味方五: 雷狼雄叫び, lit. Ally of Justice Five: Wolf Thunder Roar) This is one of Hikaru's most powerful attacks in Bankai. He can fire off multiple sound-waves of varying frequencies to disrupt with his opponents senses. Moreover, he can focus the sound into a hyper-condensed "sound beam" which, when it hits its target, explodes emitting frequencies that would disrupt any opponent who had not lost their hearing. All of Hikaru's sound based attacks in this attack are made in such a way where the victim(s) do not lose their hearing. In fact, this attack can improve the opponent's hearing to some extent, provided they live. **'Seiginomikata Roku: Eien'no Haundingu:'(正義の味方六: 永遠のハウンディング, lit. Ally of Justice Six: Hounding Everlasting) Hikaru sends off energy in the form of wolves to attack his enemies. This is similar to 's Wolves that he summons. Unlike Stark's Wolves though, Hikaru's are able to attack again and again for up to 5 times before they become too volatile. The amount of attacks help determine their destructive power when they detonate. When a wolf reaches 5 hits, it is capable of destroying California down to just above the Earth's mantle. Quotes * (To Seireitou, when they first meet) "Huh, even I have my original hair color, and I'm older than you." * "The bad times remind us of the joy of the good times, that they do. The good times give us a yearning for greater times. There will come an age where such a thing happens, and when it does, I hope we are all ready for what lies ahead." * (To Kamui) "It takes time to make ideals a reality. If you're hasty, you'll lose sight of everything else and make mistakes... just like now." * (To Raian Getsueikirite) "We once fought together for an ideal with our swords. It wasn't for power or for glory, but to create a peaceful world where people could live without fear. And if you should forget about that... then what did we fight the war for?" * (To Seireitou Kawahiru) "Heh... I suppose it's better than losing this war. Because if this world disappears... there won't be a place where I can quarrel with you, Grey-hairs." * (To Mūkade) "I have to admit, Mūkade. For as childish as your aspirations are, you managed to do the unthinkable. To think I'd live to see the day... when the four Yonkō would stand and fight together again." * (To Tadoku "Akujin" Getsueikirite) "Wrong. In these peaceful times, we Yonkō with our dangerous powers never be called to act, indeed we should not. However, everything changes if anyone tries to taint this peaceful era with blood. Getsueikirite Tadoku... You are stepping on a pool of blood." * (To Rekishi Riraita) "I never took up this title because I wanted to look down at everyone else. None of us did. The purpose of the Yonkō was never to be some sort of exclusive club. We fight for the defense of all worlds, , , and even the s. We stand not as emperors or kings. We stand as soldiers fighting on behalf of our people to ensure a world of tranquility. That is what I have always believed, and that is why I cannot stop fighting people who preach peace, but really mean to bring injustice and suffering to the world. And that is why I cannot lose to you, a man with Hell envisioned for all worlds." Behind the Scenes Trivia * Hikaru has a habit of addressing Seireitou as Grey-Hairs (灰色の毛さん, Haīroke-san), much to the latter's chagrin. * On the back of his old kimono, Hikaru has "天地晦冥" (translation: The world is covered in darkness, or All is plunged into darkness) sewn on. * On Hikaru's hakama, Hikaru has 存在するカオスの場合、最初の注文がなければならない。 as a decorative design on the entirety of the garment. :* The translation for this is: For Chaos to exist, there must first be Order. * While Hikaru promised to marry Saya Kōkiaru in the Hell Tournament, circumstances between the two prevented them from becoming closer as a couple. Hikaru refuses to disclose the details. Themes * Hikaru's first theme is Never Surrender by Skillet. * Hikaru's theme before entering Bankai is Elysian by Pillar. * Hikaru's Bankai theme is The Catylyst by Linkin Park.